disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mother Gothel/Gallery
Images of Mother Gothel from Tangled. Promotional Images Gothel transparent.png Gothel.Rapunzel.PNG|Production art of Mother Gothel hugging Rapunzel. 1560 MotherGothel 40 detail.jpg|2D Mother Gothel to fit in with the Disney Villains franchise. Tangled Gothel.jpg Concept Art Mother_Gothel_concept_art.jpg|Concept art of the design of Mother Gothel RapunzelGothelJT.jpg|Mother Gothel embraces Rapunzel, by Jeff Turley. FlynnFothelJT.jpg|Mother Gothel confronts Flynn Rider, by Jeff Turley. RapunzelGothelPF.jpg|Gothel and Rapunzel, by Paul Felix. Flynnandgothel2.jpg Flynnandgothel.jpg Rapunzelandgothel.jpg tangledmodelbyChadStubblefield5.jpg|Mother Gothel 3D model by Chad Stubblefield tangledmodelbyChadStubblefield6.jpg|Mother Gothel facial expressions model by Chad Stubblefield Alternate Mother Gothel Concepts.jpg|Alternate designs for Mother Gothel Tangled-The-Musical media.jpg 6nvx1f.jpg Tumblr nlw7a3gSt81rkq0ruo4 1280.jpg Tumblr nlw7a3gSt81rkq0ruo6 1280.jpg Tumblr m2csshc7OS1r5m9kao1 1280.jpg Tumblr lwyhfopq5q1r3n1tpo3 1280.jpg Screenshots ''Tangled OldGothelFlower.png|Old Gothel finds the sun flower Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-138.jpg|Gothel using the flower's magic to restore her youth. rapmovie33.jpg|Gothel sees the Guards taking away her flower. rapmovie32.jpg|Gothel kidnaps Rapunzel. rapmovie35.jpg|Rapunzel's powers restore Gothel's youth Screen Shot 2016-09-01 at 15.02.31.png|Old Gothel Gothel-Tangled-Blu-ray-2.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-2508.jpg Tumblr l9hhpufZWf1qde10po1 1280.jpg|Mother Gothel and Rapunzel Screen Shot 2016-09-01 at 14.59.22.png|Gothel young again. kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_4.jpg|"Blah blah blah blah blah" Draft_lens17572862module147807714photo_1296094506mother_gothel_pinching_ra.jpg|Mother Gothel pinching Rapunzel's cheek Kinogallery.com Rapunzel E shot 36.jpg|"I distinctly remember, your birthday was LAST year." Kinogallery.com Rapunzel E shot 8.jpg|"Mother and daughter" Kinogallery.com Rapunzel F shot 36.jpg|Mother Knows Best GothelRapunzel.png Dramatic Gothel.jpg Rapunzel rapped up in her own hair.jpg Mother Knows Best.png Rapunzel_1.png|Mother Gothel squeezing Rapunzel's cheeks Gothel-Tangled-Blu-ray-1.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_2.jpg|Mother Gothel being pulled up to tower Rapunzel pleads with her mother.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_5.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_3.jpg|"You are not leaving this tower! EVER!" rapmovie34.jpg|"Oh, great! Now I'm the bad guy!" Rapunzel is never leaving.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_D_shot_11.jpg|Mother Gothel and Maximus tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-4159.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-4168.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-4209.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-4214.jpg Mother-Gothel-tangled.png tumblr_lgdtp70ODX1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Mother Gothel and Pub Thugs Mother Gothel.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-5175.jpg|Mother Gothel and Shorty Mother-Gothel-Tangled.png GothelKnife-Tangled.png Rapunzel 232.jpg|"Well, I thought he'd never leave" Kinogallery.com Rapunzel E shot 7.jpg|Rapunzel tries to make Gothel understand her reasons for staying StabbingtonBrothersKO.png TANGLED 4517.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9121.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9122.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9129.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9151.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9156.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9169.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9213.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9279.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9288.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9295.jpg kinogallery.com_Rapunzel_E_shot_40.jpg|"You want me to be the bad guy?" Tumblr lgtheuKxZZ1qf0fbfo1 500.jpg|Mother Gothel stabbing Eugene tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9721.jpg|Mother Gothel holding her dagger after she stabs Eugene. tumblr_lhx713Xupu1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Mother Gothel and Eugene Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9742.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9727.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9726.jpg Rapunzel Fight.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9781.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9838.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9951.jpg|Mother Gothel in shock after Eugene cuts Rapunzel's hair OldGothel.png|Gothel regains her true age Gothel.dies.PNG|Mother Gothel falls from the tower. Tumblr lhx6hqrC7F1qb9hzv.jpg|Mother Gothel's death Tangled: Before Ever After tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps_com-8.jpg|A painting of old Gothel in ''Tangled: Before Ever After tangled-before-ever-after-disneyscreencaps_com-11.jpg Before Ever After 1.jpg ''Tangled: The Series Screen Shot 2017-03-25 at 11.06.11 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-25 at 11.06.27 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-03-25 at 11.07.27 PM.png Rapunzeltopia Gothel in Raps' nightmare.jpg Gothel bonked by Rapunzel's frying pan.jpg|Gothel whacked by Rapunzel's frying pan Rapunzel's Return (11).jpg Rapunzel's Return (12).jpg|Gothel with her daughter Cassandra Rapunzel's Return (14).jpg Rapunzel's Return (16).jpg Rapunzel's Return (17).jpg Rapunzel's Return (18).jpg|Gothel cuts the bridge to her cottage to prevent the Royal Guards from arresting her Rapunzel's Return (19).jpg|Gothel flees with Rapunzel and abandons Cassandra A Tale of Two Sisters (3).jpg|Gothel's "ghost" A Tale of Two Sisters (5).jpg Once Upon a Time Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Gothel and Yarrow.jpg|Gothel and her sister Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Gothel's Meets Friends.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Grove.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Gothel Tree Nymph Form.png|Gothel's Tree Nymph form OUATFlowerChild.png Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Humiliating Gothel.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Gothel and Dying Flora.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Gothel's Attack.jpg|Gothel exterminates humanity Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Open Portal.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Gothel Appears.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Fake Rapunzel and Hook.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Fake Rapunzel.jpg|Gothel disguised as Rapunzel Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Fake Rapunzel and Hook 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Hook and Fake Rapunzel.jpg|Gothel seduces Hook Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Gothel with Baby.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x15 - Sisterhood - Coven Recruits.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x15 - Sisterhood - Dead Gretel.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Robin's Choice.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Memento Mori.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Zelena saves Robin.jpg 710NotOver.png Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Caasting Curse.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x03 - The Garden of Forking Paths - Witch.jpg|Gothel's cursed persona, Eloise Gardener Once Upon a Time - 7x06 - Wake Up Call - Ivy and the Witch.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Gothel.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Gothel and Victoria.jpg|Gothel and Victoria Belfrey Once Upon a Time - 7x08 - Pretty in Blue - Gothel Magic.jpg Once Upon A Time-7x08-Pretty In Blues-Wake your sister.png Once Upon a Time - 7x09 - One Little Tear - Confrontation.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x10 - The Eighth Witch - Eloise.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Gothel and Anastasia.jpg|Eloise with Anastasia Once Upon a Time - 7x11 - Secret Garden - Evil Eloise.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x13 - Knightfall - Rogers and Eloise.jpg|Rogers interrogates Eloise Once Upon a Time - 7x15 - Sisterhood - Eloise Gardener.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x19 - Flower Child - Margot and Eloise.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x19 -Flower Child - Mother Gothel.png 719CovenOfTheEight.png 719CovenOfTheEight2.png 720Rebirth.png Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Lucy and Roni Vs. Eloise.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Gothel Trees.jpg 720EloiseAngry.png Once Upon a Time - 7x20 - Flower Child - Gothel Tree.jpg|Gothel is transformed into a tree Video Games Mother_Gothel Disney Magic Kingdoms Welcome Screen.png|Mother Gothel in ''Disney Magic Kingdoms Mother Gothel - KH3.png|Mother Gothel in Kingdom Hearts III. Gothelheartless.jpg|Mother Gothel as the Heartless Grim Guardianess in Kingdom Hearts III. Grim_Guardianess_KHIII.png Elder Gothel in KH3.jpg|Elder Gothel In Kingdom Hearts III Merchandise Tumblr lh5pajN2H01qde10po1 500.jpg|Mother Gothel's Doll mother.png Tumblr_nazsz6nlAW1sg4mvmo1_250.jpg mother gothel doll.jpg Hero Vs Villains Mystery Minis Exclusive wave.jpg Fairytaledesigner.jpg Year of 2015 Disney Villains calender pins.jpg Mother Gothel Tsum Tsum Mini.png Gothel Pascal Rapunzel Tsum Tsum Pin.jpg Tangled Tsum Tsum Tueday UK.jpg Tangled Tsum Tsum Tueday US.jpg Mother Gothel Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Pins-Smiles-Smerks-and-Sneers-Mystery-Set-Web.jpg Miscellaneous Gothel.png|Gothel from Paper Doll set mother-gothel-dp-ultimate-guide.jpg Disney villains painting at Disneyland.jpg IMG 4828 zpsfd50bd25.jpg|An illustration of recent Disney Villains from the Walt Disney Animation building at Disney's Hollywood Studios (circa 2014). Rapunzel Story 12.JPG Rapunzel Story 3.JPG Rapunzel Story 2.JPG Designer Collection - Rapunzel and Gothel.jpg Gothel Maquette .jpg Gothel.jpg|Mother Gothel Category:Character galleries Category:Tangled galleries Category:Disney Villains galleries Category:Kingdom Hearts galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries